The Ultimate Solution
The Ultimate Solution is the eleventh and final Smartglass mission in Dead Rising 3. It appears after Nick escapes from the Sunset Hills Metro Station. This mission can only be played if the Xbox One Smartglass app is connected to the game. Summary Jamie calls Nick in a flurry and says that the psychopathic ZDC agent is at the Almuda Central Station, and that it's finally time for Nick to finish things off. When Nick arrives at the station, though, he finds Brad Park, a ZDC agent that's heavily injured and in immediate need of Zombrex. Brad says to grab some Zombrex from the nearby supply, but Nick accuses him of poisoning it to kill off the illegals. However, Brad says that the non-poisonous Zombrex was meant to be handed out to the illegals, and that someone's lying to him to get their hands on the stash of Zombrex, which is worth millions of dollars on the black market. There are now two options: killing Brad (or letting him die), or getting some Zombrex from the stash. If Nick kills Brad, Jamie will call to say that it had to be done. As a final reward for Nick, he tells him to go to the lot of the Los Perdidos Police Impound, and he also warns him to grab some booze. Once he arrives there, he notices that all of the Zombrex is gone. Jamie then calls to reveal that he took the Zombrex so that he could sell it for some money, and that Brad was responsible for putting him in jail five years ago. He tells him to meet up with him if he's ever in Rio, and hangs up. This leads Nick to comment that he has been played. If Nick runs towards the stash, Jamie will call him to tell him that Brad's lying to him, and that he should kill him right now. After grabbing the Zombrex, Jamie will claim that by saving Brad, the blood will be on Nick's hands, and he'll be regretting saving him for the rest of his life. However, once he gives Brad the Zombrex, he quickly uses it, leading to the revelation that the Zombrex was never poisonous. Nick mentions that Jamie was wrong about the Zombrex, leading Brad to mention that he had put Jamie away for selling Zombrex on the black market. When he's asked about the "Ultimate Solution", he says that it's a plan to find a cure for the illegals, but he shrugs it off as a pipe dream. Afterwards, he takes a bit of time to rest. Jamie calls Nick and angrily tells him that his brother's going to die because of him, even though he's already claimed that his brother died. He tries to backpedal on what he says, but eventually just scoffs Nick off and hangs up. Regardless of what option is chosen, all Smartglass functionality will be removed as soon as the mission is completed. While stashes will still be available and Strong Boxes can still be opened (provided that the player still has access codes, which can still be gained through Hungry City), the Smartglass app will forever say that it's paused, something that's normally reserved for cutscenes. It could be interpreted as Jamie locking Nick out of the app after he wasn't useful to him anymore. Either path to the mission will net the same amount of PP, but considering that The Last Agent starts off with Brad being given a dose of Zombrex by Nick, the ending where Jamie steals all of the Zombrex is likely non-canon. Category:Dead Rising 3 Missions Category:Articles In Need of Pictures